The invention relates to a dock or pier, and particularly to a dock or pier having a removable wheel kit attached thereto to facilitate easy movement of the dock or pier over land by an individual.
Docks, piers and decks (hereinafter collectively referred to as "dock") are commonly used as a platform for building structures over water or for berthing watercraft at the dock. Frequently, it is desirable to remove the dock from the water during the winter season. This is especially true in climates where snow and ice can cause extreme wear or even damage to the dock if it is left in the water through the winter season. However, removal of the dock from the water can be very difficult as these structures are often extremely heavy.